Speedrunning Villa 2
by TinglesPalace
Summary: With Goronguy, ZFG, Mofat, Bonesaw, Almo, Cosmo, Siglemic, Runnerguy and Testrunner.


Goronguy closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't talk to Adarax for a long time and if he thought back of the time with him in the villa, he missed him, but somewhere he missed ZFG as well. He knew that ZFG always would be the guy from Runnerguy, but he couldn't ignore the feelings he had for him. "I know it!" An idea came to Goronguy. If he missed these people so much he had to organise another weekend in a villa. Goronguy laughed while he turned on his computer.

After a few weeks found Goronguy himself in the villa. He couldn't wait to see everyone he invited arrive. He took a seat on the couch and put his bag next to him. "Goronguy?" The guy on the couch looked up. "ZFG?" He laughed. It was a long time ago he saw the guy and he had the feeling the love for him grew a lot more in the time he was separated from him. ZFG took a seat next to him with a big grimace on his face. "So why did you decide to organise another weekend in the villa?" Goronguy blushed while he ashamed scratched the back of his head. "Because I missed you." ZFG started laughing. "I missed you too, I missed you too…" Goronguy started to bite on his lower lip, while he was thinking about how ZFG would look like without his clothes off. "What are you thinking about?" "Oh, nothing.." ZFG sighed. "Goronguy, I…" ZFG couldn't finish his sentence, because Goronguy pushed his lips on his. "ZFG?!" The guy who's name was called looked up. "R-runnerguy?" Runnerguy smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not angry. I have my eyes on somebody else as well. It's ok, spoon partner." ZFG felt that his eyes were getting wet. "Can I join the fun?" Testrunner appeared next to Runnerguy. "Oh you guys both have runner in the name, I get it!", laughed Goronguy. The 2 runners stared at each other and nodded.

"Mofat!" The bearded guy turned around and saw a guy in a banana costume running after him. "Almo, I know you like banana's. But a banana costume." Mofat laughed. He found him actually really sexy in the banana costume he was wearing, he looked really good in it. "Don't mind me Mofat, I'm just doing this so you would like me more than the jailbait." Mofat laughed again. "Don't worry. I'm doing that already." Almo felt a warm feeling inside him and had that big feeling to rip the clothes from his friend from his body. "Let's go inside." Almo nodded. Together they walked in and saw Runnerguy, Testrunner, Goronguy and ZFG sitting on the couch with huge smiles on their faces. "Hey Mofat." Mofat who was looking all in love at Almo turned now with a shock around. "Bonesaw?!" The 19 year old guy walked up to him and pushed his lips roughly onto Mofat's. The two felt the feelings return they had the previous time in the villa. "I missed you so much Mofat", cried Bonesaw. "Don't cry, Bonesaw. You're making me feel bad.." Bonesaw frowned. "What do you mean, make you feel bad?" Mofat nodded to Almo next to them. "What's wrong with the banana guy?" "Well…" Mofat scratched the back of his head. "I kinda like him.." Bonesaw laughed hysterically, while he took a good look at the guy next to Mofat. He saw why Mofat wanted to peel that banana, he would've liked that as well. "Bonesaw.." The guy who's name was called looked up to Almo. "Almo you can have fun with…" Bonesaw got interrupted by Almo who put his forefinger on his lips. Subsequently grabbed Almo him by the back of his head and started kissing him. Bonesaw kissed him back. "Well now we can all agree that we can manage with the three of us…", said Mofat with a satisfied smile on his face. His imagination was already running wild.

Mofat saw himself laying on a heart shaped bed surrounded by rose petals. Bonesaw busted the door open with a huge grin on his face. He walked up to the guy laying on the bed in front of him. Before they knew it, Bonesaw was sitting on top of Mofat. He licked his lips, while he grabbed the neck of Mofat's t-shirt. Right when Bonesaw started ripping the shirt from the guy beneath him apart, Almo came in. "Feel like eating some banana?" He walked up to the middle of the room and sat down on his knees. He bit his under lip while he started to open his costume. Mofat and Bonesaw just stared at him while he was removing his clothes for them. As soon as he came to his underwear, he stood up and walked to the bed where the two other guys were. He crawled up to Bonesaw's ear. "Do you wanna have some fun with my banana?", he whispered. Bonesaw laughed and grabbed the top of the shorts of Almo and pulled them down. Both guys stared at each other for a while, before Almo pushed his lips on Bonesaw's – who came off of Mofat. He pushed his tongue in his mouth and twisted it around. Bonesaw fell onto the bed and he had Almo on top of him, kissing. While they were kissing, Mofat put of the clothes of Bonesaw and showed Almo the great body Bonesaw had. Their penises robbed against each other and their bodies were coffered in cum. After a while Mofat had his turn. Almo rolled over to Mofat who was laying on his stomach. (It is time for some good old Anal Bonking and we all know it :3) Mofat pushed his face into the pillow he was laying on while Almo put his D inside Mofat's butt. "Bonk me, bonk me real hard!", he screamed in the middle of his orgasm.

"Mofat where has your mind ran off to?" Mofat frowned. "What do you mean?" Goronguy laughed. "Well, you suddenly started screaming: Bonk me, bonk me real hard." Mofat looked ashamed down at his feet. Bonesaw and Almo started laughing as well. "Oh Mofat don't worry, we'll make your imagination true", whispered Bonesaw in Mofat's ear when he was done laughing with Almo.

"Your nails look wonderful as always." Cosmo laughed at Siglemic. "Thank you." The two speedrunners had found a room in the villa, because they wanted some time for just the two of them. They weren't even sure if the rest of the speedrunners knew that they had arrived. "I heard from my little elf Pomchee2, that you made kidnapping Tingle's to your castle a hobby? Can you make kidnapping Siglemics a hobby as well?" Cosmo nodded. "For you anything.." Siglemic's hand went through Cosmo's hair. "Do you have some nail polish left?" "Always." Cosmo pushed a pot of nail polish in Siglemics open hand. Subsequently Sig opened the pot of nail polish. It was white nail polish, what made it fit even better in his plan to get Cosmo's heart. He opened his mouth and turned over the pit of nail polish so the nail polish streamed like water into his mouth. It dripped out the mouth of the speedrunner. Cosmo he had the feeling he was getting the biggest orgasm he ever had. He put his arms around the guy in front of him and while he was pulling the shirt off of the guy he pushed him over to the bed. Then he pushed his lips against the ones of Siglemic, so he won't notice that he was putting his friend's and his own pants off. 'Mission accomplished', thought Siglemic in the back of his head.

"Let's live stream!" ZFG nodded as he turned on one of the computers. "Who's gonna run first?" "What do you think of an MM any% race between us ZFG?", asked Goronguy challenging. ZFG laughed. "No problem." It was a close race, but Goronguy won. ZFG stared at him. He wondered why he loved this guy so much and why he didn't partner up the last time with him in the villa. But if he thought back of the time with the drunk Runnerguy, he didn't regret it. His eyes looked over to Runnerguy who was speedrunning. He was surely a good couple with Testrunner and he was happy to be together with Goronguy now. "Goronguy…" The guy looked up to ZFG. "Wh-". ZFG pushed his lips unto Goronguy's. While their tongues danced together, they both put off their shirts. The two were well known as villains, but now it felt like they found each other again. As soon as all their clothes were off they didn't mind anymore about the people surrounding them. About the people who were watching the live stream. ZFG crawled down to Goronguy's D. He grinned when he saw the face Goronguy was pulling. It was kinda weird, because the guy was having an orgasm, but ZFG saw through it. He saw the love that face showed. Slowly he brought his mouth to Goronguy's penis. And started to give him a blowjob. Cum dripped out of his mouth and some came on his face. ZFG didn't worry at all. He read on internet that cum made you look younger, it made your face look healthy. As soon as he was done, rolled Goronguy over. ZFG stared for a while at the hole where he had to put his penis in. He knew it was gonna hurt, for both of them. He did it so many times already with Runnerguy, but he wanted this to be special. A special moment for Goronguy and him. He slowly puts his penis in Goronguy's asshole. Tears streamed over both their cheeks. Goronguy didn't regret organising another weekend in the villa, it was going surprisingly well. And he honestly didn't want it to end. Because everything that happens in the villa stays in the villa, everyone knew that. It came to Goronguy as a sad subject. Somewhere he just couldn't imagine being without ZFG. "I love you!", he screamed in the middle of his orgasm. "I love you… I love you too!"

"You're doing great." Testrunner was sitting behind Runnerguy and had his arms around Runnerguy's neck. Testrunner bow to Runnerguy and pushed a kiss on his head. Because of this Runnerguy got distracted and had to reset. He looked behind him. "Thank you, but as you can see that didn't help…" Testrunner stared at his hands. "I'm sorry." Runnerguy smiled. "It doesn't matter, you can always help me forget about teh urn." Testrunner frowned. "What do you mean?" Instead of saying 'I mean this' he nodded to the crotch of Testrunner. The tester smiled. "Oh I know what you mean." While he said this sentence he grabbed his pants and pulled it down. Apparently he wasn't wearing underwear that day and it really didn't mind him, because it made everything a lot easier. "I'm normally the one with no underwear", laughed Runnerguy. "Can you show me?" The runner closed his eyes and sighed. "Why would you even ask?", he asked himself and his friend while he was pulling his pants down. Testrunner stared at the other runner's D for a while, until it got really creepy. "Come and get it..", whispered Runnerguy in Testrunner's ear, while he stood up to go to the kitchen. Runnerguy somehow saw the kitchen as a safe place to make out and have some sexy times. He leaned back on the kitchen counter and waited for Testrunner to come and jump on him. The tester walked up to him with a huge grin on his face. He started kissing the runner as intense as he could. They pulled up both their t-shirt and were ready to make out on the kitchen floor. It just couldn't be hotter for them.

The bell rang. Almo, Bonesaw and Mofat walked up to the door. "TinglesPalace Pizza Place, at your surface!" The young grill dropped the pizza's she was holding. "Almo… Bonesaw.. AND MOFAT!" She spread her eyes wide open. "Hello my little banana", said Almo with a smile on his face. Tingle frowned after she saw the costume he was wearing. "Since when are YOU the banana?" He took a quick look at Mofat and Bonesaw. "Because they like it." Tingle shook yes. "I can see that.. You know what? You can keep the pizza.. I-I gotta go.." She turned around and ran off. She just couldn't imagine these three hot speedrunners to be all gay. But somehow and somewhere she really liked it. It kinda turned her on.

Mofat grabbed the pizza boxes from the floor. "We can have some fun with these", he said. Together they walked upstairs and found a room, exactly as in Mofat's imagination. There was a heart shaped bed in there and the place was full of rose petals. While they were putting their clothes of, they walked up to the bed, ready to have some fun with the pizza that just got delivered. Mofat took a slice of one of the pizza's and started to put it in his mouth as sexy as possible. When Bonesaw noticed that this method didn't really work, he walked up to Mofat with another slice in his hands and started feeding him it while Almo crawled over the floor to the crotch of Mofat. He licked his lips before he started to put his friend's D in his mouth. As soon as Almo started, felled Mofat so much love going through him. He didn't regret going to the villa for a second time. He really didn't…

THE END 3

Everyone knew that this was the best goodbye ever…


End file.
